In feature films of recent years, there is a tendency to record a multi-angle section composed of a plurality of angle videos on a recording medium in advance, and to allow selective playback of the angle videos. A playback apparatus in such a case must store information in an internal register (status register) or the like to indicate, out of a plurality of angle videos, which angle videos to play back.
Note that Japanese Patent No. 3128220 discloses conventional technology for fulfilling the playback function described above.